inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Utsunomiya Toramaru
Utsunomiya Toramaru (Dub: Austin Hooks) '''as chosen to join the Inazuma Japan the national team for Japan.He is very active. He also (during training camp) always requested to go home early since he is helping his mother with the deliveries and with their restaurant also with the help of Nonomi. Appearance Toramaru has spiky, black hair and eyebrows with blue eyes that match his personality. His costume his same as the others, a blue shirt with a white strip on his shoulders and a red patch below his collar and a thunder sign on his left side of his shirt with white shorts which have blue strips on it. Though his jacket in the game when he first met everyone is different. Personality Toramaru is a shy boy. But though he may be shy, he is very strong and he has an unmistakably huge amount of potential in becoming the best of Japan. At the same time, he is a very helpful and concerned boy when it comes to helping his mother and even insists in running the restaurant himself. He does not call her until the customers in the restaurant become rowdy. He also greatly admires Gouenji and even goals to out do Gouenji someday ever since the time they told him not to hold back in his plays and sometimes says "Beware, or I'll take the ace's seat from you." After that, the respect that he had for Gouenji and the others had grown profusely not only as seniors but also as friends.He does a combination technique with Gouenji called Tiger Storm and another combination technique with both Gouenji and Hiroto called Grand Fire. Plot Overview At the start of the seaon, He followed Endou because he didn't know where to go because he was also one of Japan's representatives. He mostly goes home very early. In the selection match of Inazuma Japan, Toramaru had a chance to shoot, but passed it to someone else. The same thing happened again in the match against Big Waves. His past was finally revealed when they fought against Desert Lion. Toramaru is an elementary school student and the best soccer player in his district, but then he was shunned by his teammates, because he was an excellent player, he would himself score maximum goals, depressing his teammates. So he made up his mind that he would always let others score while he would make assists. But in the match against Desert Lion, Gouenji and the others let him know that he can always play his best and none of them is so weak that they cannot handle his plays. Then Toramaru decides to play his full potential and brings out his hissatsu, Tiger Drive. Because of his young age, he is exempt from joining the Football Frontier and playing professionally, but later is brought in by Coach Hibiki to join Japan's national team, Inazuma Japan. During the day, Toramaru helps part time at his sickly mother's restaurant, making deliveries all day long that cut into his Soccer practice. Toramaru also had no data in the FF (Football Frontier) because he is only in 6th Grade Elementary school but he is allowed to play in the FFI (Football Frontier International) due to the fact that it takes different cultures of countries into consideration thus, those who are 15 and younger are allowed to play. He was afraid that if we always score goal his teammates will not be his friends so when he reach the goal post he sent the ball to someone else to goal. But he is convinced by Goenji and rest of team. Later, he becomes a valuable player for Endou and his friends. He especially looks up to Gouenji, and eventually Tobitaka, as role models. Then in some episodes he was given a mail that contains about something very important about his mother, then after he was greatly angry and not talking to anybody but because of Tobitaka, he was able to get over it, after the episode he learned RC Shoot. In the movie, he joins the Raimon Team to help fight against Team Ogre along with Tobitaka, Fideo, Fubuki and Hiroto. Hissatsu *SH Gladius Arch' *'SH Grand Fire' *'SH Jet Stream' (Anime) *'SH RC Shoot' (Anime) *'SH Tiger Drive' *'SH Tiger Storm''' Hissatsu Tactics *Route of Sky (ルート･オブ･スカイ) *Dual Typhoon (デュアルタイフーン) Trivia * "Tora" in japanese means Tiger, a pun on his techniques, Tiger Drive and Tiger Storm. *When he first appeared at Inazuma Japan, his outfit is different from the game, his appearance there being blue shorts, and a yellow and green hoodie, whereas in the anime it was a blue and white tracksuit. *Toramaru is also seen to be a good chef, as he helps his mother run her cafe, and also seems to have a sense criticism when it comes to tasting food. Category:Characters Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Forwards Category:Male Charaters Category:Raimon Category:Football Frontier International participants